Warriors in Equestria
by Littlewhisker123
Summary: Littlewhisker, and her sister, Flamepelt, somehow got in Equestria! Flamepelt is mad at Littlewhisker, and is getting madder and madder. Littlewhisker has to find out a way to go back to TornadoClan...with the help of Princess Flamethrower and Twilight Sparkle. Can she figure it out, or will she be stuck as a pony...and not a cat...forever?
1. Disclaimer! (READ THIS PLEASE!)

DISCLAIMER: Don't worry if it takes a while to upload another chapter (that includes Littlewhisker's Power….I forgot to add that there.) because I have school, and I also run a YouTube channel as well (its Flamethrower and Ruby), so there's not a lot of time to work on typing up the story. I am planning (as of 4/6/2016) to have like _3_ stories going at once; this, _Littlewhisker's Power_ , and a new one called _Legends of Mushroom Village_. So I hope you understand, enough talking, bye!


	2. Prologue

"You just mix them together and put them in some Twoleg…what do you call those again? And put a few leaffuls of water in there." The dark brown tom instructed a beautiful white she-cat. "Bottles. They're called _bottles._ " The she-cat meowed to the brown tom. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Littlewhisker! Just do that, splash it on you and….if you want, do it on a friend as well." The tom hissed. "Honestly, Cedarblaze! Have you got bees in your brain?! How can a _potion_ bring you to a different _dimension?!_ The only dimensions I know of isThat's mouse-brained, but I'll do it. In front of the _whole_ Clan. Maybe even at a Gathering. Just to show you how _DUMB_ YOU ARE TO KEEP WASTING MY TIME! I AM A DEPUTY, I HAVE IMPORTANT WORK TO DO! I _will_ do it though." Littlewhisker hissed.


	3. Chapter 1

The first SpiritClan warriors appeared at the sky, like chips of ice lit up. Littlewhisker was following Twanystar, the TornadoClan leader, to a Gathering, where they wait for TalonClan and FrostClan. Littlewhisker was hiding the Twoleg bottle, as those Twolegs call it, under her wing. "Did you _forget_ it?" Cedarblaze hissed in Littlewhisker's ear. "As deputy, I hear that you're known to forget stuff a lot." Littlewhisker just growled. "I didn't forget it, I know what to do. After all, I'm a _deputy,_ and you're just a _warrior._ " She meowed back. The Gathering patrol came up to a delta at the mouth of a river. As usual, TornadoClan were the first ones there, as the Gathering place was closer to TornadoClan territory as it was TalonClan's and FrostClan's. Everyone there sat down, some next to kin, some next to his or her mate, or next to friends. Littlewhisker sat next to Flamepelt; Cedarblaze sat next to Littlewhisker, watching her with narrowed eyes. "What, so Cedarblaze is your next mate?" The bright ginger she-cat teased. Littlewhisker felt hot with embarrassment. "W-what?! NO!" Littlewhisker defended herself. She turned her head and saw Cedarblaze staring at her, maybe into her soul. "Can you just like, NOT look at me as if you love me? It's pretty embarrassing." She whispered to him. She could hear Flamepelt purr with amusement behind her. "SHUT UP!" Littlewhisker hissed at her. To Littlewhisker's surprise, Flamepelt just sat down, with a smirk on her face. Now new scents filled her mouth. "TalonClan and FrostClan are here!" She announced. Webstar of TalonClan and Silverstar of FrostClan jumped on the Lone Tree with Twanystar. The Gathering has started.

The 3 Clans started to break up. Littlewhisker decided it was the time to show how stupid Cedarblaze was. "Everyone! Cedarblaze here has given me a potion that takes the user to a different dimension!" Littlewhisker yowled. All the cats looked baffled, and some mocked. "Don't blame me, I just agreed to use it to show how STUPID he is!" Littlewhisker didn't care about Cedarblaze and his embarrassment. _Serves him right by actually_ being _a mouse-brain._ Littlewhisker took out the bottle with the potion in it. Some of the cats stared at the bottle, wondering why the TornadoClan deputy had brought a Twoleg thing, eyes round as moons. Littlewhisker ignored the stares. She hovered above the ground and threw the potion on the ground. _There's a river if this doesn't work, and Flamepelt will come with me if it_ does _work._ The liquid splashed all over Flamepelt and it got on Littlewhisker's pelt.


End file.
